


manis toko roti

by Cineraria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erehisu's daughter and Rivamika's son, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Di depan toko roti, Leo datang menghibur kegundahan Eirene.(Anak Erehisu dan Rivamika)





	manis toko roti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NonaNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama.  
> Eirene Yeager milik Prominensa dan Uzumaki Ani. Leopold Ackerman milik Fani  
> Penulis hanya meminjam fandom (asli) dan karakter (original) dari pemiliknya. Tidak ada keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk challenge milik Prominensa.  
> Eirene Yeager sebagai putri Erehisu.  
> Leopold Ackerman sebagai putra Rivamika.

Eirene sudah membuat dapur kesayangan Mama porak poranda. Kerana nekat memasak, oven yang digunakan untuk memanggang pai, jadi rusak, adonannya hangus tak berbentuk. Mama belum pernah semarah ini padanya. Sudah tentu ini memang kesalahannya. Eirene lupa meninggalkan oven di atas kompor yang menyala. Padahal, Mama sudah berpesan agar ia menjaga rumah dengan baik selama beliau keluar untuk suatu keperluan. Akan tetapi, Eirene begitu tergoda membuat observasi dengan adonan tepung dan selai blueberry, sehingga ia menyelinap ke dapur begitu saja.

Sejak lama Eirene ingin memakan pai buatannya sendiri. Namun, Mama selalu bilang bahwa ia belum cukup terampil berkutat dengan kompor. Pernah suatu ketika, Papa berusaha membujuk Mama━setelah ia mengadu padanya━ingin agar dirinya diijinkan masak kue sendiri. Mama tetap bersikukuh: Eirene masih harus diawasi. Mama khawatir ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan benar.

Maka, siang tadi, Eirene ingin membuktikan kalau ia bisa diandalkan. Mahal sekali bayarannya. Mama pulang melihat kerusuhan di dapur yang belum sempat dibereskan. Eirene panik. Lalu Mama minta agar Eirene merenungi kesalahannya seorang diri. Bahan-bahan kue dan cetakan painya dikunci dalam lemari di gudang. Eirene dihukum tidak boleh menyentuh bahan dan cetakan kue dalam satu minggu ke depan.

Eirene masih terus menyesali kecerobohannya hari ini, saat ia berjalan keluar rumah tak tentu arah. Kenapa akhirnya jadi begini? Ia membatin sedih.

 _Eirene ingin jadi patissier._ Cita-cita yang pernah diungkapkan pada Mama dan Papa dulu. Ia mendapat motivasi dari majalah _food & bakery _langganan Mama yang sering dibacanya.

_Padahal Mama bilang sendiri, kalau Eirene pasti bisa._

Papa adalah pendukungnya yang terbaik. Beliau mendorong agar Eirene melakukan hal-hal yang disukainya dengan sepenuh hati. Kini, Eirene tidak bisa mengadu pada Papa sebab beliau sedang bertugas ke luar kota.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, seharusnya Eirene bisa mengatasi ini sendiri dan tidak perlu mengandalkan orang lain, baik itu Papa atau siapapun.

Eirene tak sadar langkah kakinya membawanya hingga tiba di _shelter_ bus di luar komplek perumahan. Kebetulan, _shelter_ itu terletak di depan toko _bakery._ Eirene tertegun demi melihat tempat yang paling dikaguminya itu. Jalan di sini bebas keramaian, hanya dilalui oleh sedikit kendaraan, jadi Eirene bisa menenangkan diri sepuasnya. Terutama, karena toko rotiyang mungil itu sangat menyegarkan mata.

Eirene duduk di bawah _shelter._ Mata bulatnya yang biru berbinar-binar senang. Ia menyukai kesan estetik yang tampak dari luar toko bercat kuning gading itu. Melalui partisi kaca, cahaya lampu keemasan menyorot ke luar. Ia membayangkan aroma manis kue-kue yang dipajang dalam etalase kaca di sana.

Tiba-tiba, Eirene melihat seorang anak berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ia terperanjat saat mengenali anak itu sebagai Leo.

*

Eirene tidak berkata apa-apa saat Leo duduk bergabung bersamanya.

Leopold Ackerman, putera Paman Levi dan Bibi Mikasa. Berusia tiga belas, setahun lebih muda darinya. Mereka teman sejak kecil. Masing-masing dari kedua orang tua mereka adalah sahabat kental. Leo tampak seperti anak yang cukup matang. Kharismanya terwarisi dari ayahnya, dan wajah manisnya dia dapatkan dari sang ibu. Leo dan Eirene sama-sama primadona sekolah, meskipun Eirene diam-diam menyembunyikan ketertarikannya pada Leo.

Kini, Eirene bertanya-tanya mengapa Leo bisa sampai berada di sini. Ia merasa sungkan bertemu saat _mood-_ nya sedang memburuk begini.

“Toko kue itu…,” kata Leo membuka obrolan, “dari sini kelihatan indah ya? Wah, andai saja tadi kamera polaroid itu kubawa. Pasti bagus kalau kita berfoto dengan latar toko.”

Sepertinya Leo mengenali kebiasaan Eirene saat ia sedang dirundung masalah.

Eirene merasa perlu menanggapi usaha Leo dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Lupakan saja kegundahan yang berlarut-larut tadi.

“Ya. Memang. Itu toko favoritku.” Eirene menjawab. “Bukan, favorit kita semua. Aku sering diajak Papa beli kue di sana, setiap beliau pulang dari luar kota.”

“Eh, bukankah setiap akhir pekan, kau selalu ke sana bersama mamamu juga ya?

Leo berkata tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Eirene saat disebut nama ‘Mama.’

“Ah … Itu,” Eirene tergagap. “Ya. Tapi Mama … terkadang agak sedikit menyebalkan.”

“Ada apa, Rene? Ceritakan saja, kalau dengan itu kau merasa lebih baik.”

Eirene merasa Leo cukup bisa dipercaya untuk ia berbagi keluh kesah dengannya.

Leo mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia mencoba memahami Eirene supaya bisa menghiburnya dengan cara yang sama-sama menguntungkan (tanpa menghakimi.)

“Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Rene. Lagipula, hukuman itu hanya seminggu kan?” Leo berkomentar. “Kemudian setelah itu kau sudah boleh memasak lagi?”

Eirene mengangguk. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki, menumpahkan rasa kesal. 

“Tapi tetap saja, rasanya kesal sekali. Aku kan hanya ingin mencoba pai buatanku sendiri.”

“Begini saja, nanti, kalau kau sudah boleh memasak pai blueberry, sisakan beberapa potong untukku, ya?”

“Ah, sungguh? Kau mau makan pai buatanku?”

“Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak mau makan pai buatan _patissier_ terkemuka?”

“Hei, berhenti menggodaku, Leo. Aku belum jadi _patissier._ ”

“Siapa yang menggoda? Aku hanya menyebutmu _patissier._ Ingat, ucapan itu doa loh.”

“Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan sisakan untukmu pai yang paling gosong.”

“Hei, jangan jadi ratu tega seperti itu donk!”

Eirene tertawa lepas. Ia merasa beban di pundaknya sudah terangkat.

Leo merasa senang. Setidaknya, ia berhasil membuat Eirene melupakan penyesalannya sejenak.

“Hei, mau dengar tidak?”

“Apa? Menggombal lagi?”

“Bukan. Kau pasti senang mendengarnya.”

“Aku heran. Kenapa sikapmu berubah dingin, jadi seratus delapan puluh derajat saat bersama teman-teman di sekolah?”

“Dengar. Saat dewasa nanti, aku akan membangun toko kue untukmu.”

Leo menunjuk toko kue di seberang jalan sana. “Yang seperti itu.”

Mata Eirene membulat. Ia terperanjat tak percaya.

“Wow? Serius, Leo? Kau bisa melakukannya?”

“Kau tak percaya padaku?

“Bukan. Tapi, sebaiknya berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu.”

“Aku tahu kok. Barangsiapa berjanji, maka harus ditepati.”

“Hingga tiba waktunya nanti, kutunggu janjimu loh.”

**Author's Note:**

> seneng banget akhirnya bisa nyumbang challenge, semoga hasilnya sesuai ekspektasi ya :")  
> untuk buk Ria, maaf banget ya terlambat, dan makasih sudah bikin karakter anak-anak otp kita yang unyu-unyu begini, ayo kita layarkan (?)


End file.
